rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eth3792/Cost analysis - v7.1.5
Introduction The IMSA GTD Update (v7.1.5) adds four 2018 GT3 cars: the Acura NSX, BMW M6, Ferrari 488, and Lamborghini Huracán, as well as new IMSA GTD series in 2018 Season and IMSA GTD Exhibition . This should be another light update cost-wise, as the four cars are identical PR-wise and (presumably) only one of the cars will required to 100% the new series. Excluding the new cars, the highlight of this update may be new Exclusive series for two older cars, the Hennessey Venom GT and the Mercedes-Benz CLK-LM. Some terms used in this post include: *Immediate bonuses: Bonuses immediately attainable after earning the car at LTS (or SE) upgrade level. *Short-term net: Net cost of earning the car with minimum PR. (LTS rewards - cost of upgrades + immediate bonuses) *Completion bonuses: Bonuses not attainable with LTS upgrades, but attainable with less than full upgrades. *Completion net: Net cost of earning the car and attaining said bonuses. (Short-term net + completion bonuses - cost of extra upgrades) *FU bonuses: Bonuses only attainable after fully upgrading (e.g. Exclusive Series). *FU net: Net cost of completing every event this car can complete alone. (Immediate + completion + FU bonuses - full upgrade cost) *Future bonuses: 100% bonuses for which this car is just one of the required cars. *Long-term net: FU (or completion) net plus future bonuses. *Net discount: How much you save by earning the car through an LTS or SE. (cost of the car + LTS/SE rewards) Limited Time Series New Cars Acura NSX, BMW M6, Ferrari 488, and Lamborghini Huracán GT3 Championships *Minimum cost to finish: -428 (PR 79.5: 3333333) *LTS rewards: 100 , and either Acura NSX GT3, BMW M6 GT3, Ferrari 488 GT3, or Lamborghini Huracán GT3 *Immediate bonuses (44 ): **2018 Season: 44 (88%) *'Short-term net: -284 ' *Completion cost: -425? (PR 82.3: -1 Drivetrain, Suspension, Brakes?) *Completion bonuses (31 ): **2018 Season: 31 (100%) *'Long-term net: -678 ' *Car cost: -750 *'Net discount: -850 (56% savings)' Cost-wise, the second-tier upgrades are somewhat costly at a total of 428 , but including the 100 completion bonus, the net initial cost is less than half of the raw cost of buying. Going for all four cars (and upgrading one to PR 82.3) will net you -1,662 to keep a full garage and 100% completion. Series-wise, there's only 2018 Season and it will probably stay that way. You can also earn 10 from IMSA GTD Exhibition (note: uses only the Acura), but this can be done for free anytime. Car-wise, there has been a lot of hype for these four cars. We'll have to see if they live up to their real-life counterparts! Future-wise, there will be a WTTT for the new GT3 cars in a few weeks. Interestingly, all four will be loaned, and I expect to see all four in group A (depending on the track). Chances are there will also be an OMP round for these four in a future update, but other than that, we probably won't see much more out of these cars. Exclusive Series v7.1.5 brings two Exclusive Series for two older cars: Hennessey Venom GT *Cost (from scratch): -950 purchase, -995 upgrades *Rewards: +100 The legendary Venom GT has been in the game for nearly two years, and has been used in more than a couple WTTT and OMP rounds in that time. The 30% sale at the beginning of last update may have been the last chance to get this car for less than 950 . Hopefully we'll get an LTS for it in a future update! Mercedes-Benz CLK-LM *Cost (from scratch): -640 purchase, -660 upgrades *Cost (from series 100% upgrades): -245 *Rewards: +100 The fourth Motorsports car to recieve an Exclusive Series, the CLK's ES pays similarly to that of its 1998 rival, the Porsche 911 GT1-98. The car was available in a SE last July, so it's a good candidate for a future flashback (if we ever get them back). Weekly Time Trial Tournaments Week 10: Lotus Exige S 360 Cup, BMW 3.0 CSL Hommage R, Lamborghini Huracán Super Trofeo Track: Circuit de Catalunya National Circuit The BMW has a significant top speed advantage, while also being considerably easier to steer than the Lambo. However, the Lambo's acceleration advange seems to be the winning trait (by about 0.4 seconds as I write this). The Lotus doesn't seem to be anywhere near the two, though its only significant difference from the BMW is top speed. Predictions for group placement: *Lotus Exige S 360 Cup (loaned) **Unupgraded: G-F **R$ (1111111): F (''maybe ''E by week's end) **FU (6434343; -198 ): E (''maybe ''D) *BMW 3.0 CSL Hommage R **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (2121211): E-D **FU (7463333; -735 ): B-A *Lamborghini Huracán Super Trofeo **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1112121): E-D **FU (6443434; -684 ): B-A Week 11: Chevrolet Camaro SS, Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, Ford Shelby GT350R Track: Suzuka Circuit West Circuit The Shelby has a clear advantage over the Corvette in every category, so we probably won't be seeing any Chevys in group A. That said, the Corvette is extremely cheap (95 to purchase and FU—making this WTTT gold-positive if you can manage B with it), so I expect there to be a ton of them—perhaps more even Corvettes than Camaros. We'll see how well the Corvette can do; I expect high C or lower B to be possible. I don't own the Shelby so I can't compare driving styles. *Chevrolet Camaro SS (loaned) **Unupgraded: G-F **R$ (1111111): F **FU (5453344; -187 ): E-D *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 **Unupgraded: E **R$ (3333222): D-C **FU (6444333; -45 ): C *Ford Shelby GT350R **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (2222211): D-C **FU (7454432; -441 ): B-A Week 12: Koenigsegg Regera, Pagani Huayra BC, Koenigsegg One:1 Track: Nürburgring Grand Prix Circuit The traditional hypercar match-up features Koenigsegg this month. This one is actually absurdly close PR-wise, the fully upgraded cars ranging only from 94.4 to 95.5. Don't let that fool you, however: the One:1 is better than the Regera in every stat except acceleration, in which they're tied (but lost to the Pagani). The battle between the Huayra BC and the One:1 has come down to acceleration vs speed, the wicked-quick Pagani beating the wicked-fast Koenigsegg by over a second. In fact, the first One:1 time I could find is outside the top 500 with 1:18.525; not sure how much of this is due to everyone with a FU One:1 also having a FU Huayra BC. *Koenigsegg Regera **Unupgraded: F-E **R$ (1211121): E **FU (7453434; -709 ): C-B *Pagani Huayra BC **Unupgraded: E **R$ (1111111): D **FU (5544334; -924 ): B-A *Koenigsegg One:1 **Unupgraded: E **R$ (1112122): D-C **FU (4444344; -1,095 ): B Week 13: Acura NSX GT3, Ferrari 488 GT3, BMW M6 GT3, Lamborghini Huracán GT3 Track: TBA Similar to v7.1, this update culminates in an epic battle between the new cars. There's more of a spread in the stats for GT3 than for NASCAR, but as long as we're not on a superspeedway again, the battle should be much closer than NASCAR's. After crunching the numbers, the team of highly-trained statisticians I hire for such things has come out with a report: *The Lamborghini has been determined the most likely winner. They say its combination of top speed and acceleration should be able to overcome its mediocre braking and low grip. *Second best overall is the Acura, with even better acceleration and very good grip at the cost of low top speed. *The Ferrari is basically average in all 4 categories, making it least affected by the choice of track. *Though the BMW has the best braking and grip, it has the worst top speed and acceleration of the cars, making it likely the fourth-place car. All that said, I still expect all four cars to be capable of making group A, as it will hopefully be a skill-based track this time around, and the stat differences are not extraordinarily large. Unless one of the other cars comes out on top, the group A leaderboard will probably be swamped with the Lambo, as it will be the must popular among serious players due to its top speed (and the fact that it's a Lambo GT3). *Acura NSX GT3, Ferrari 488 GT3, BMW M6 GT3, or Lamborghini Huracán GT3 **Unupgraded: G-F **R$ (1111111): F **LTS (3333333; -428 ): D-B **'18 (5343334; -853 ): C-B **FU (5444344; -1,263 {gold}}): B-A (though A may be only Lambo and/or Acura) Category:Blog posts